Scared Potter
by malfoysminx
Summary: "So, R of R at 8!" Features ferret!Draco and nervous!Harry. Sequel to 'Stupid Potter' dm/hp drarry SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Sequel to "Stupid Potter" – 8 o'clock has arrived and Harry's in for the night of his life. If he can get over his nerves, that is.

I thought this might get my 'Scared, Potter?'/'You wish!' fetish out of my systems. I was wrong (as will be seen in some of the fics I'm currently working on), but I still had fun writing it!

Warnings: Contains fluff and SLASH and is rated M for a VERY good reason.

**Scared Potter**

**Chapter 1**

Harry paced nervously outside the room of requirement. All day he had been waiting for this but now the moment had arrived… well his nerves were very close to getting the better of him. Some Gryffindor he had turned out to be.

For the third time Harry approached the door, stopping just in front of it. He could do this. He was Harry bloody Potter for goodness sake. He had faced Voldemort on numerous occasions. He had killed a basilisk, fought Death Eaters, withstood the cruciatus curse, he could face Draco Malfoy.

Harry took a deep breath. He could do this. He could.

Pressing his palm flat against the carved wood, Harry suddenly recalled Draco's words from that morning.

'_Don't be late._'

It was at least ten past by now. He wondered if Draco would be angry, mentally berating himself when he realised that he hoped Draco would be. At least he knew how to deal with an angry Draco. Angry Draco didn't scare him. Provocative Draco, on the other hand…

It occurred to Harry that having wanted Draco for several months now, it was somewhat stupid to be afraid of him, especially when Draco was actually being nice to him. Assuming of course that this wasn't just a big game to the Slytherin.

Harry took a deep breath, briefly analysing the facts: He wanted Draco. Draco had kissed him, which suggested Draco might want him too. He might just be in for the best night of his life. And if not? Well when had he ever backed down from one of Malfoy's challenges.

And that was all it took. There was no way Harry was going to let Draco win. If this _was_ just a game, then he would _play_ the Slytherin until Draco couldn't even remember his own name.

The door creaked slightly as Harry finally pushed it open, quietly stepping into the room. Unsurprisingly, given the time, Draco was already there, reclining against the headboard of the colossal four-poster bed dominating the centre of the room. Draco smirked at him as he entered and Harry gulped nervously, his sudden burst of confidence leaving him as quickly as it had come.

"Finally decided to grace me with you presence?" Draco asked, his tone sardonic.

"I got held up." Harry muttered, looking away from the all too provocative sight of the Slytherin's form spread across the large bed.

"Well you'll just have to make it up to me then, won't you." Draco declared suggestively.

Harry's eyes flicked upwards at this statement, a trickle of confidence returning to him. He took a step forward.

"And how would I go about doing that?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the change in Harry's manner. Though to be fair to Draco, even Harry was slightly surprised at the downright provocative tone that laced his own words.

His confidence growing, Harry closed the distance between them. When he reached the bed, he kicked off his shoes before climbing on, crawling across the deep blue sheets to where Draco was lounging. Taking advantage of the other boy's cockiness, Harry continued to crawl until he was practically on top of Draco.

If Draco was further surprised by Harry's sudden rush of confidence, he didn't show it. Merely waiting patiently to see what Harry would do next.

Unfortunately, Draco had a long wait ahead of him. Harry's confidence deserted him again the moment his hand brushed Draco's. The mere fact that Draco had allowed Harry to get so near without threatening to hex him was doing interesting things to Harry's insides. He was so close that he could see the rise and fall of Draco's chest as he breathed.

"Scared, Potter?"

The words 'you wish' were on the tip of Harry's tongue, but something in him held them back. Instead he nodded silently, keeping his eyes locked with Draco's, daring the Slytherin to make fun of him.

Draco didn't respond, instead reaching for something unseen on the bed beside him. Harry's gaze followed the blond's hand, his eyes widening when he saw Draco gripping his wand.

For a moment Harry was convinced Draco was about to curse him into next week, before he almost fell flat on his face as Draco disappeared from under him. Sitting back on his heels in confusion, Harry looked around wildly until a slight tug on his trouser leg made him look down.

Harry stared disbelievingly as his little snow-white ferret scrambled up onto his knee. Unable to resist, Harry picked him up, stroking a finger over his soft fur. Harry laughed delightedly as the ferret arched into his touch.

"It really was you last night, wasn't it... Dray?"

The ferret nodded, making Harry chuckle again at the un-animal like behaviour.

"And… you want this?" Harry spread his hand out encompassing both himself and the bed in the movement.

Another nod.

"So, er… why are you a ferret?"

Considering ferrets didn't have eyebrows, this one appeared to do a very good job of raising one in disbelief. Suddenly Harry found himself with a lap full of Draco Malfoy.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable with _Dray_." Draco explained patiently. "You seemed _perfectly_ comfortable with 'his' presence last night."

Harry blushed hotly as he recalled exactly what _Dray_ had witnessed.

"And…" Draco moved even closer, whispering into Harry's ear, "There was always the chance I might inspire a repeat performance."

Draco pulled back far enough to see the shocked expression on Harry's face before falling about laughing.

"Calm down, Potter. It was a joke, I…"

"Harry." Harry interrupted softly.

Draco sobered.

"Harry." He agreed, lifting a hand to cup the Gryffindor's cheek.

Harry's heart pounded unevenly as Draco leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

For a long moment Harry was frozen, unmoving as Draco kissed him gently. And then Draco's lips parted and Harry felt the swipe of Draco's tongue. Instantly, Harry found himself responding, his arms wrapping themselves around the blond as he opened his mouth to allow Draco access.

"So how about it then?" Draco grinned, when he finally pulled back to give them some air.

"How about what?" Harry asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"A repeat performance?"

Harry blushed hotly, but before he had a chance to respond Draco continued.

"Or would you rather I gave you a hand?" Draco licked his lips as his eyes dropped to Harry's lap.

Harry swallowed nervously as his gaze followed the movement of Draco's tongue, remembering the taste of his kiss, and all of a sudden, he found his confidence returning.

"Oh, I don't know…"

Draco's head snapped up at the sound of Harry's coy tone.

"I think it's your turn. After all, you got to watch me, isn't it only fair for me to watch you?"

As he spoke Harry leaned into Draco, whispering the end of his sentence into the other boy's ear, making him shiver.

When Draco pulled back abruptly, Harry was honestly convinced he was about to be thoroughly hexed. So when Draco did nothing more than resume his earlier position sprawled against the headboard, Harry was thrown for a loop.

And then Draco began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Harry's breathing turned erratic as inch by inch, Draco's pale chest was revealed, yet he could do nothing but stare. Surely Draco was just teasing. He would take off his shirt maybe... just like that, and his tie... perhaps even unfasten his trousers... like that, but he wouldn't start...

Harry swallowed thickly as Draco's hand disappeared beneath the waistband of his boxers. He could feel Draco's eyes on him, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from the slow movement of Draco's hand.

"Faster." Harry was hardly aware he had spoken, until Draco obeyed his command.

The increase in speed brought with it an increase in movement, each downstroke pushing Draco's remaining clothing a little bit further, almost, so very almost, revealing everything to Harry's hungry gaze.

"What do you want to see, _Harry_?" Draco's breathing wasn't quite even, though his voice was still steady enough to tease. "Do you want to see more? To see me lose control? To hear me calling your name as I come into my hand?"

"Yes..." Harry breathed.

He prayed that Draco wasn't just playing an elaborate game with him. He would never be able to get the image Draco had painted out of his head. The mere thought of seeing it all for real, having a memory rather than just imaginings to wank over, was driving Harry to the point of insanity.

Draco lifted his hips then, shucking off both trousers and underwear in one fluid movement. He hardly even lost his rhythm, his hand continuing to stroke up and down, now bared completely to Harry's gaze.

Harry wanted to reach out and touch. At the very least, he longed to relieve some of the pressure on his own erection but he didn't dare to move.

"Touch yourself, Harry. I know you want to." Draco's voice was no longer as steady as it had been, his order sounding more like a desperate plea as he seemed to read Harry's mind.

Harry didn't need to be asked twice, almost tearing open his jeans in his need for release. He didn't bother to remove them, he was too far gone for that. Besides, he couldn't bear to tear his eyes from the rhythmic movement of the pale white hand. Unconsciously, Harry matched his movement to Draco's, stroking in time with the writhing blond.

Draco groaned aloud, his hips coming off of the bed as he thrust frantically into his fist. His eyes fell shut, his whole body arching as he drew himself closer and closer to his release.

"Harry!" The name was little more than a gasp.

"Draco..." Harry moaned back helplessly.

At the sound of his name, Draco's eyes flew open to fix on Harry's, his body trembling as he came hard. Harry wasn't far behind, the visual stimulation more than enough to make up for Draco's head-start.

"Come here, Harry." The sultry voice was back, though somewhat breathless, and made ten times more potent by Draco's unashamed nudity.

Blushingly aware of his own chaotic state of dress, Harry crawled across the bed, self-consciously avoiding the wet patch he had left on the sheets. He paused uncertainly, perched on his knees beside Draco's relaxed form.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Before Harry could respond, Draco grabbed the front of Harry's shirt, tearing it open and shoving it off of his shoulders.

"Better." He smirked, running a hand over Harry's newly bared chest.

Despite his explosive orgasm mere minutes earlier, Harry's cock twitched. He said nothing, incapable of speech, as Draco's hands crept lower, brushing over Harry's abdomen.

"Come here." Draco repeated, practically purring.

He didn't wait for Harry's response before tugging at the tie still caught around Harry's neck. The unexpected movement knocked Harry off balance and he landed half sprawled across Draco's body.

Harry shivered at the sudden contact, his bare chest pressing against Draco's side as his hand slid across Draco's abdomen. His fingers stilled as they reached the sticky mess cooling on Draco's stomach.

He felt the blond's sharp intake of breath before Draco's fingers trailed down Harry's arm, stopping to circle his wrist. He wasn't sure what he expected Draco to do next and his heart began to pound as he took in the seductive glint in Draco's gaze.

Without a word, he guided Harry's hand up over his chest, trailing Harry's fingers through his release. It should have been horrible, but it was strangely erotic, sending another involuntary shiver down Harry's spine.

Lifting Harry's now slick hand, Draco sucked Harry's middle finger into his mouth, caressing the digit with his tongue as he licked it clean.

"Want a taste?"

Harry nodded dumbly, sucking on his own index finger when Draco offered it to him.

"Like it?" Draco whispered, his gaze fixed on Harry's mouth.

"Yes..." Harry moaned, trailing his fingers across Draco's chest once again, before sucking the digits into his mouth.

"Merlin, Harry. Do you have any idea how hot you look doing that?"

"Why don't you show me?" Harry leaned forward, nibbling on Draco's ear as he spoke.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand again, only this time he drew it lower, until his fingers brushed over Draco's rapidly hardening length.

Automatically, Harry curled his fingers around it, his heart beginning to pound again as he watched Draco's face intently. The Slytherin's eyes had fallen shut and he was biting his lip as if to stop himself from crying out.

"Can I have another taste?" Harry asked, watching as Draco's eyes flew open again.

"You can have whatever you damn well want." Draco sounded breathless.

Harry took a deep breath before slipping further down the bed until his face was on a level with Draco's erection. He glanced up nervously to find the Slytherin's eyes fixed intently on his face.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco teased when Harry still didn't move.

"No, yes. Maybe." Harry bit his lip before admitting, "I don't really know what I'm doing."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Draco reached down to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I want to." Harry protested vehemently, finally moving forward and pressing his lips against Draco's tip.

He could feel Draco's eyes on him as his tongue darted out, tasting the blond before wrapping his mouth around Draco's length.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look, Harry? Your lips stretched around me like that, your face all flushed... Merlin..."

The words seemed to spill out of Draco's mouth as Harry tried every trick he could think of to drive the other boy crazy. He may never have done this before, but he'd had it done to him a few times and he at least knew what he liked.

"How did you get so good at this?" Draco moaned appreciatively, his fingers gripping Harry's hair tightly.

Harry didn't think Draco required an answer, but he hummed his approval anyway.

"Do that again!" Draco begged desperately.

Harry hummed again and a second later Draco was crying out a warning, before coming down Harry's throat.

Harry swallowed what he could, but he couldn't help choking slightly on the rest, a small amount of it trickling down his chin.

"Fuck, Harry, would you look at yourself?" Draco asked when he had finally caught his breath.

"What?" Harry moved back up the bed, running his hand self-consciously through his hair.

"Sex on legs." Draco clarified with a smirk.

"Oh." Harry blushed.

"And thoroughly debauched." Draco added, wiping off Harry's chin, with his finger before sucking it into his own mouth to clean it.

Harry stared at him wordlessly. He was achingly hard again and watching Draco suck on his finger was not helping the matter any.

"I bet if I kissed you now, I'd taste myself on your lips." Draco's comment was enough to draw a soft moan from Harry.

"Why don't you try it and find out?" Harry asked, not quite managing to keep the frustration from his words.

Draco chuckled, but he did as he was bid, leaning forward to press his lips against Harry's. The kiss developed rapidly, until they were locked in each others arms, Harry grinding unashamedly against Draco's hip.

"Want me to take care of that for you?" Draco asked when they finally broke apart.

Harry nodded, lifting his hips when Draco reached down to finally remove the last of his clothes. Earlier, he knew he would have been embarrassed by his nudity, but now he revelled in it.

Draco's fingers wrapped around him, stroking a few times before ducking down and replacing his hand with his mouth. It didn't take Harry long and a short while later, he was emptying himself into Draco's mouth, the last of his inhibitions seeming to flow out of him with his release.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: Contains fluff and SLASH and is rated M for a VERY good reason. This chapter is a bit of a lemon and lime cocktail.

**Scared Potter**

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later, Harry lay in his own bed, staring slightly forlornly at the empty box beside his pillow.

He and Draco had stayed in the room of requirement for a while, lounging on the bed as Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair, pressing gentle butterfly kisses against Harry face and neck. All too soon however, the chiming of the clock announced curfew and with a final lingering kiss, they had said their goodbyes.

It had been one of the best evenings of his life, yet stupidly he now felt even more alone. He wished Draco were there now, so they could spend the rest of the night together as well.

He sighed out loud then nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Quit your sulking, Potter, it's not at all attractive."

"Where the hell did you come from?" Harry demanded as he cast a quick silencing spell on the drapes.

"Wiltshire."

"Funny, Malfoy."

The Slytherin grinned at him before beginning to crawl up the bed, covering Harry's body with his own.

"I can leave if you'd prefer?"

"Don't even think about it." Harry's last words were muffled slightly as he tugged Draco's head down, pressing their lips together.

They kissed hungrily, hands roaming beneath layers of clothing to stroke bare flesh. Before long, they had stripped each other naked, their bodies writhing together.

"Want you..." Draco gasped out as Harry's fingers wrapped around his length.

"Want me to what?" Harry teased, pressing an open mouthed kiss against Draco's neck.

"Fuck me." Draco moaned breathlessly.

Harry froze. "Really?"

He pulled back in time to catch the amused expression on Draco's face.

"Yes, really." Draco smirked at him when Harry still seemed incapable of movement.

"You mean...?"

Draco looked as though he was having trouble resisting the temptation to laugh, but he made an admirable effort to remain reasonably straight faced.

"I mean I want you to take this..." Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's erection, drawing a strangled moan from him. "And shove it up my arse."

"Fuck..." Harry breathed, more turned on by Draco's words alone than he had ever been in his life.

"Yes, Harry, that is the general idea."

"I don't know what I'm doing." Harry blushed, looking away.

"I know, I'll show you." Draco promised softly, cupping Harry's jaw and turning his face back towards him.

Draco pressed a light kiss against Harry's lips before pulling back to grab Harry's wand from beneath his pillow. For half a second Harry still couldn't help but wonder if he was about to be cursed until Draco reached for his hand, turning it palm up and casting a lubrication spell. A moment later, the wand had been returned to its home and Draco lay sprawled across Harry's bed, his legs spread wide in invitation.

"Use your finger first." Draco instructed.

Harry nodded, making sure to coat each digit with lubricant. When he was satisfied he slid his hand between Draco's legs, stroking one slick finger against his entrance. He hesitated there for a moment, until Draco shifted against him, wordlessly encouraging him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Harry said nervously.

"You won't." Draco reassured him.

Biting his lip, Harry nodded again before carefully pushing his finger into Draco.

"Mmm, don't stop." Draco encouraged, arching into Harry's hand, pushing him further inside.

Harry continued to press forward until he was buried up to the knuckle in Draco's heat. He felt so tight that Harry had to wonder how he would even be able to fit in a second finger, never mind anything else. Yet mere moments later, Draco was calling for more.

"Give me another finger." Draco told him breathlessly after Harry had begun to slide slowly in and out.

Harry did as Draco commanded, his gaze locked on Draco's face, watching for any sign of discomfort.

"Move, Harry, more..." Draco moaned, shifting his hips until he was fucking himself on Harry's hand.

"Draco..." Harry groaned as he watched Draco's body arching and writhing beside him. "So hot..."

"Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes..."

"Sure?"

"Yes." Harry said more firmly, though in truth, he wasn't sure at all.

He gasped when Draco suddenly reached for him. He hadn't even noticed Draco casting another lubrication spell, but when the Slytherin's hand wrapped around his length it was slick and wet.

Draco didn't spend long coating Harry with lube, but by the time Draco released him, Harry was panting.

"Fuck me, Harry." Draco whispered, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

Removing his fingers, Harry moved over Draco, covering the Slytherin's body with his own. When he hesitated again, however, Draco grew impatient.

"Do it, Harry. Please, _now_."

Despite his nerves, Harry did as Draco asked, pressing past the tight ring of muscle and pushing inside.

"Fuck, Draco, you're so tight..." Harry stopped when he was fully buried, only this time it was for his own benefit rather than Draco's.

He was certain if he moved now, it would all be over far too quickly. Draco's arms wrapping around him, grabbing his arse and pulling him even deeper almost undid him, but he fought against it. Draco felt too good to let it end just yet.

When he had himself slightly more under control, Harry pulled slowly back before pressing forward again, making them both moan.

"More..." Draco nearly begged. "Faster, please..."

Unable to deny Draco anything at this point, Harry obeyed, pulling back before thrusting forward again, picking up his speed. Draco's back arched, meeting every movement of Harry's hips until he suddenly cried out.

"Fuck, yes, Harry!"

Not sure what he'd done, but wanting to make Draco call out his name like that once more, Harry thrust again, trying to keep his angle the same.

"Yes! Harry, just there, don't stop... Harry!" Draco babbled, his head thrown back as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pulling him even deeper.

Belatedly, Harry reached between them to circle Draco's length with his fingers, pumping in time with his thrusts. Draco screamed his name as the sensations finally overwhelmed him and he came violently into Harry's hand. The feel of the Slytherin pulsing around him was too much for Harry and a second later he was crying out Draco's name as he followed the blond over the edge.

No longer able to support himself, Harry collapsed, though he made sure to roll off of Draco to avoid crushing him. Draco didn't let him get far though, hauling Harry into his arms and dropping a tender kiss on the top of Harry's head.

"I should get back." Draco spoke eventually, though he made no move to leave.

"No you shouldn't." Harry replied petulantly, snuggling further into Draco's embrace.

"So what _should_ I do then?" Draco sounded amused again.

"Stay here." Harry replied simply, pressing a kiss against Draco's neck.

"What do I get if I stay?" Draco teased, stroking his fingers over Harry's back.

"Me."

Draco laughed. "Tempting. Very tempting."

"Just stay." Harry mumbled.

"Stop sulking, I'm staying."

"You are?" Harry's eyes lit up.

"I am." Draco confirmed. "Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

^v^

Harry woke late to find Draco on the verge of leaving. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word, Draco's hand covered his lips.

"I've already released the silencing charm." Draco whispered.

Harry frowned, before darting out his tongue and licking Draco's palm.

"Harry!" Draco glared at him, tugging his hand away and wiping it on the sheets.

"You were going to leave without waking me?" Harry knew he sounded hurt but he couldn't seem to help it.

"It's not my fault you overslept."

"It isn't?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I didn't keep myself up for half the night."

"You are, however, the one who didn't want me to leave."

"Can you blame me?"

"You make a good point."

Harry laughed softly, before reaching up and tugging Draco forward by his tie.

"At least give me a kiss goodbye?"

Draco didn't bother to reply, merely closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Harry's.

What started off as a quick goodbye peck soon developed into something more. Within minutes, Draco lay sprawled across the sheets as Harry's hands fought their way beneath his clothes.

Pulling away slightly, Draco kissed his way across Harry's jaw to suck at his neck.

"Think you can manage to keep quiet?" Draco bit down on Harry's ear lobe and Harry only just managed to bite back his moan.

"Why?" Harry gasped out as Draco's lips dipped lower, kissing a trail down Harry's neck and across the top of his chest.

"Because if you can, I'll make it worth your while." Draco replied with a wicked grin.

"I can be quiet." Harry replied immediately.

Without another word Draco disappeared beneath the sheets, his lips trailing over Harry's exposed skin.

Harry buried one of his hands in Draco's hair, stuffing the other fist into his mouth in a desperate attempt to stay quiet as Draco licked a stripe along his length, before sucking Harry into his mouth.

It felt amazing, the risk of getting caught merely serving to enhance his pleasure. It was a constant struggle not to cry out, particularly when Draco practically swallowed him whole. When Draco hummed it was more than Harry could handle and he couldn't help it as he cried out, his back arching off of the bed as he came.

"Harry?" The bed curtains were suddenly pulled back to reveal Ron's worried face. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. Nightmare." Harry panted as he tried not to glance down towards the foot of the bed.

"What kind of nightmare?" Ron asked out of habit.

"Just a normal nightmare, Ron." Harry answered tiredly, wondering what the quickest way would be of getting rid of his friend.

"Right, of course." Ron grinned at him sheepishly. "Sorry, mate."

"It's fine." Harry prayed for patience as he felt tiny feet wandering lazily up his thigh. "Could you give me a minute?"

"Er, yeah, sorry." Ron's head finally disappeared behind the drapes and Harry fell back against the pillows feeling as though he'd just run a marathon.

The weight on his legs changed suddenly and a moment later, Draco's ruffled head appeared above the sheets.

"Serves you right for not being quiet." Draco whispered, pulling away when Harry would have kissed him.

"It's not my fault you're so good at that." Harry muttered back. "What are you so annoyed about anyway? It's not as though he had any idea what was going on."

"You weren't the only one with a morning hard-on, you know." Draco sulked.

"Oh. Is that all?"

"What do you mean, is that-Oh!"

Harry cut Draco off, his hand pressing against the Slytherin's erection through his trousers.

"Think you can keep quiet?" Harry teased as he quickly unfastened Draco's clothing.

"Yes, unlike some people." Draco whispered back, arching into Harry's touch.

"Sure about that?" Harry twisted his wrist slightly, making Draco gasp.

"Yes!"

Harry stopped talking then, as he took his own turn ducking beneath the covers. He worked Draco over with his mouth using every skill he had in his limited arsenal, but still Draco didn't make a sound above the occasional gasp of pleasure. Pulling away briefly, Harry sucked his index finger into his mouth, coating it liberally with saliva before returning to his previous task with Draco none the wiser.

He chose his moment carefully, waiting until Draco was on the very edge of coming before slipping his finger between Draco's cheeks. He didn't push it in far, but it was enough.

"Fuck!" Draco almost screamed as he came down Harry's throat.

"Harry? You ok?"

This time Ron didn't come to investigate, which was fortunate as Draco was in no state to transform. Harry swallowed quickly, trying not to laugh as he called back.

"Fine, stubbed my toe."

"Ah, right. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, go ahead, I'll see you in the hall." Harry moved back up the bed to lie beside the still panting Draco.

"Bastard." Draco whispered as soon as he'd got his breath back.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Harry grinned.

"Let's just say that next time, you'll be the one with something up your arse. And it will be a lot bigger than just my finger, let me assure you."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say to that, a fact he could tell Draco was well aware of thanks to the huge smirk on his face.

"Get dressed, or we'll miss breakfast." Draco changed the subject.

Harry followed Draco's instructions mindlessly, his thoughts still wrapped around the idea of Draco topping. It wasn't as though he wasn't enjoying this newfound whatever-it-was with Draco, but doing _that_... Harry didn't think he was willing to let just anyone do that to him and he still wasn't sure where he stood with Draco. After all, despite their newfound cameraderie, it had still only been a day.

"You look pensive." Draco commented as he leaned forward to fasten Harry's tie for him.

"Sorry." He forced a smile. "Shall we go?"

Draco briefly looked as though he were about to push the matter, before evidently thinking better of it.

"If you think I'm going to be seen in public like this, you've got another think coming."

"Why?" Harry smirked as he looked over Draco's ruffled form. "I think you look rather adorable."

He didn't think he had ever seen the Slytherin looking so disheveled. His hair was a mess from his foray beneath the covers, his shirt wrinkled and half untucked, his trousers were creased where they had been bunched around his thighs and his tie hung drunkenly around his neck, loosened earlier by Harry's questing hands.

Draco gave Harry a haughty look, not bothering to dignify his comment with a reply before disappearing abruptly amongst the tangle of sheets.

"Want a lift?" Harry asked, amused, laying his hand on the bed beside the ferret.

He giggled slightly as the little white fluff ball crawled onto his palm. Draco really was adorable as a ferret. Stroking his finger over the soft fur, Harry picked him up before making his way out of Gryffindor tower. He let Draco go by the entrance to the dungeons, watching fondly as the little ferret scurried off, before he headed into the hall for his breakfast.

^v^

Later that day, Harry was sat in the grounds, leaning lazily against the trunk of a tree as he proceeded to completely ignore another of his friends' arguments. Fortunately they were too wrapped up in each other to notice Harry's total distraction or the silly smile draped across his lips as he recalled every second of that morning and the previous night in explicit detail.

Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he jumped half a foot in the air when something tickled his ankle. It was only then that he noticed the snow white ferret clinging precariously to his trouser leg and glaring venomously. Harry didn't think ferrets should be able to glare, but this one seemed to be remarkably good at it.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered, shooting a nervous glance in his friends' direction. "You gave me a fright."

Draco merely sniffed before resuming his journey up Harry's leg.

"I was thinking about last night." Harry continued, trying to pacify the blond and finding it far easier to talk openly to the ferret than the boy. "And this morning."

Draco stopped halfway up Harry's thigh, watching him carefully.

"It's all I've been able to think about. The way you looked, the way you felt..." Harry was getting hard again just talking about it. "I can't wait to touch you again."

The look on Draco's face was suddenly far too sneaky for a ferret. Harry yelped when Draco suddenly made a dive for his crotch and he grabbed the ferret just in time.

"Don't you dare." He warned, lifting Draco up to his eye level. "Not here, not now and _definitely_ not as a ferret!"

Draco somehow managed to smirk, though Harry wasn't quite sure how he did it.

"What's that, Harry?" He started guiltily at Hermione's voice.

"Ha! It looks just like Malfoy in fourth year." Ron burst out laughing to himself, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'The amazing bouncing ferret' as he wiped tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes.

Harry gripped Draco tighter, only just managing to stop him from launching his tiny little body straight at Harry's best friend.

"He's so cute!" Hermione marveled, ignoring Ron in favour of the, admittedly adorable, creature in Harry's hands. "Where did you find him?"

"He just sort of wandered over." Harry explained, moving Draco out of Hermione's reach when she tried to stroke him.

"He bites." Harry said quickly, relieved when Hermione didn't try again

"He's not biting you." Ron had managed to pull himself together

"No." Harry grinned, lifting Draco up again to look him in the eye. "He seems to rather like me now."

Draco did his best to roll his eyes, but it didn't have quite the same effect as it normally did. In fact, it was rather cute. Harry stroked a finger over Draco's head, smiling at the way the ferret leaned into the caress.

"Are you going to keep him?" Hermione asked, not missing the fond look on Harry's face.

"I hope so." Harry replied softly, his eyes still on the ferret in his hands. "If he wants to stay with me."

Almost imperceptibly, Draco nodded and it was all Harry could do to keep his jubilation from showing. Instead he merely stroked his fingers through Draco's fur again, enjoying it almost as much as the ferret seemed to be.

"What are you going to call him?" Hermione asked as she began tidying away her books.

"Dray." Harry replied promptly, checking that Ron was out of ear shot before winking at Hermione. "Short for Draco... Ow!"

Harry glared down at Draco. The cheeky little git had bitten him.

"Well his temperament seems to suit his name, at least." Hermione laughed as she closed her school bag. "You coming, Harry?"

"I think I might stay here for a while, watch the sunset."

Hermione just nodded, getting to her feet and heading off towards the school, Ron following obediently in her wake.

As soon as they were gone, Harry found himself with a lap full of sexy blond Slytherin.

"You bit me." Harry accused immediately.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Draco soothed, not sounding sorry at all. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Without waiting for a response, Draco grabbed Harry's finger, sucking it into his mouth and cutting off whatever Harry might have said next.

"Draco..." Harry moaned, as the talented tongue lapped at the tip of his finger before releasing it.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco purred, seating himself more firmly in Harry's lap and wrapping his legs around the other boy's waist.

"Kiss me..."

Draco grinned, grinding his hips down until Harry moaned again.

"I thought you said 'not here, not now'."

"Here." Harry responded forcefully, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Draco's hair. "Now."

"As a ferret?" Draco teased, arching into Harry's hand the way he had when he'd been a little bundle of fur.

"Definitely _not_ as a ferret." Harry glared, trying unsuccessfully to pull the blond head closer. "_Please_, Draco."

"Well since you begged so nicely..." Draco licked his lips slowly, watching as Harry's eyes darkened with the movement.

"Harry, I..." Hermione's voice interrupted a mere second before their lips touched.

"Oh, I, um... I'll just..." Hermione stammered, staring at them, her cheeks flushing.

"Do you mind, Granger? Apparently we're watching the sunset together." Draco gave Harry a sly look, making him blush.

"It might be easier to watch if you don't have your back to it, Malfoy." Hermione said wryly, quickly regaining her composure.

"I'm watching it reflected in Harry's glasses." Draco responded promptly.

Hermione blinked at the use of Harry's first name, before obviously coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Well in that case, _Harry_, I'll see you later." She paused before nodding tightly. "Malfoy."

"Ta ta." Draco waved mockingly as the witch turned away, hurrying back towards the school.

"Do you think she knows it was you before?" Harry worried aloud as soon as they were alone again.

"Of course she knows, idiot. If there's one thing that girl has got going for her, it's brains."

Harry glanced up at that, surprised to hear anything even vaguely complimentary coming from Draco's lips.

"Don't worry, Potter, I still don't like her, but even I can admit that she's clever."

"Potter?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, _Harry_. Force of habit when you're being thick."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"So how about that kiss?" Draco leaned in closer. "Your friend may be the brightest witch of the generation but she has an awful sense of timing."

"So now, who wants to be kissed?" Harry teased, leaning away slightly.

"You do." Draco replied, stroking his finger across Harry's jaw and over his lips.

"I do." Harry agreed, sucking Draco's finger into his mouth.

"And so do I." Draco admitted breathlessly as he watched his finger disappearing between Harry's lips.

Draco pulled his hand away, only to replace it with his mouth. The kiss was meltingly hot and before long they were grinding against each other.

Their kiss became messier as they came closer to their completion, lips and tongues sliding across each other's faces, interspersed with breathy moans and whispered endearments neither boy would remember saying afterwards.

They came almost simultaneously, their kisses muffling their cries of pleasure. Finally tearing his lips from Harry's, Draco let his head fall forward until it was resting on the Gryffindor's shoulder. Harry merely tightened his arms around the other boy, burying his face in the silky blond hair.

"I think we missed the sunset." Draco said at last, lifting his head and glancing over his shoulder at the darkened grounds.

"Well you're prettier than any sunset." Harry murmured into his ear, making Draco shiver.

"Well as long as you realise it." Draco preened as he cast a couple of cleaning charms and got to his feet.

"Do you think there's any dinner left?" Harry asked as he let Draco pull him up.

"Probably. It's not that late yet." He held out a hand, a strange expression on his face. "So may I escort you to dinner?"

Harry just stared at him, mouth open in shock.

"There's no need to gape at me like that." Draco huffed, letting his hand drop and turning away.

"No wait!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm before he could leave. "I would love to go to dinner with you."

"There's no need for that ridiculous soppy look on your face either." Draco sniffed, though Harry could see the way his lips twitched as if he was trying not to smile.

"I just didn't think you'd want to tell anyone yet." Harry's hand slid down Draco's arm until he could twine their fingers together.

"I think the ferret is already well and truly out of the bag."

"Hermione won't tell anyone if I ask her not to."

"Perhaps." Was all Draco said, tugging lightly on Harry's hand as they began walking back towards the school.

When they walked into the great hall, still hand in hand, the silence that fell was almost deafening.

"So, my table or yours?" Draco whispered.

Harry's eyes flicked between the two tables in question, taking in the shocked faces on both their groups of friends.

"Mine." Harry replied, pulling Draco towards the Gryffindor table. "I prefer to eat un-hexed."

"They won't hurt you if I tell them not to." Draco replied, a weird echo of Harry's earlier assertion.

"Exactly." Harry said wryly. "If."

Draco laughed aloud at that and it seemed to break the silence. Suddenly everyone was talking at once, gaping and pointing at the new couple who had just taken their seats at the Gryffindor table.

Ron was apparently one of the few who had yet to regain the power of speech. His gaze flicked back and forth between the two boys, his fork still suspended halfway to his mouth.

"Potatoes, Malfoy?" Hermione asked politely.

"Thank you, Granger." Draco took the proffered dish, starting to fill his plate. "You're not eating, Harry, here."

Harry, who until then had been somewhat distracted by how weirdly right it felt to be eating with Draco, was pulled out of his musings as the boy by his side began heaping his plate with food.

"And you can wipe that soppy grin off of your face too or there will be no sex for you tonight."

Ron, who had finally managed to get his fork to his mouth, choked loudly. Draco merely grinned as Hermione thumped her boyfriend on the back.

"Be nice, Draco." Harry murmured quietly as he began to eat.

"I'm being very nice." Draco replied under his breath. "I haven't even touched you innapropriately under the table yet."

As if to illustrate his words, Draco dropped his hand, letting it trail briefly over Harry's thigh. It was Harry's turn to choke.

"You are pure evil." He spluttered as Draco removed his hand in order to pat Harry on the back.

"Yep." Draco nodded contently, tucking in to his dinner.

"Bit late to figure that out, isn't it?" Ron muttered into his plate.

"Well said, Weasel. Pass the gravy, would you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Warnings: Contains fluff and SLASH and is rated M for a VERY good reason.

**Scared Potter**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the meal passed surprisingly smoothly and before long, Harry found himself holed up with Draco in the corner of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry had been somewhat surprised when Draco suggested their current location as a post-dinner retreat, but had been more than happy to go along with it. Of course, Draco had done little more than complain about the decor since his arrival, but Harry was just pleased to have him there.

He could tell that Draco's presence was beginning to grate on Ron's nerves but his best friend restrained himself well. Hermione, in contrast, seemed more than happy to engage Draco in conversation. Perhaps because it was such a novelty to her to have someone with whom she could hold an intellectual discussion.

When Draco made yet another dig about the tackiness of the room, however, Ron snapped, announcing that he was going to bed.

"Oh, and Harry, I'd appreciate it if you tried not to have any more _nightmares_ tonight." Ron gave him a dark look.

"Oops. Busted." Harry muttered as Draco fell about laughing.

"Just promise me you won't bring him up tonight?" Ron pleaded.

"What difference does it make to you, Weasel? Just because you're not getting any, Harry can't either?"

"That's not what I..." Ron spluttered, his gaze shifting over to glance at Hermione before he blushed bright red. "Please, Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry promises not to bring me up to your room. Don't you, Harry?"

"I do?" He tried not to look disappointed, but from Draco's smirk, it didn't seem as though he'd succeeded.

"Yes, you do."

"Harry?" Ron queried.

"Yeah, sure Ron, I promise." Harry replied, his tone resigned.

Ron looked suspicious, but there was nothing he could say without risking a full blown argument. Instead, he turned on his heel, striding across the room to the dormitories.

"Well I think I might turn in, as well." Hermione began gathering her books.

"G'night." Harry waved distractedly, his thoughts still on the fact that not only would he apparently be spending the night alone, Draco didn't appear to be at all bothered by this fact.

"Don't you think it's time you went to bed, as well?" Draco whispered when they were alone.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry sulked. "Why did you make me promise Ron anyway. He couldn't have stopped us."

"You're just being greedy now. I spent last night with you, didn't I?"

"So?"

Harry knew he was being ridiculous but Draco's throw away comment at dinner about 'no sex for you tonight' had really affected him. Perhaps he hadn't been sure before, but now he really did want Draco to top him. And now that he'd decided, he had rather hoped that it might happen tonight.

"Do _not_ take this as encouragement, but you're really rather adorable when you sulk."

Harry's head snapped up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"So you will come up with me?"

"Now, now, Harry, I couldn't possibly allow you to break a promise to your friend. That would hardly be Gryffindorish of you."

"Then what?" Harry asked frustratedly. "Can I come to your room?"

Now that was an idea, in fact, why hadn't it occurred to Harry before. Surely that must have been Draco's plan all along.

"You won't eat amongst Slytherins, but you'll sleep amongst them?" Draco teased.

"Well I want to sleep _with_ one of them and that's beginning to look like my only option, given that said Slytherin has suddenly developed morals." Harry retorted, returning to his sulk.

"I resent that." Draco sniffed.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, aware that it had been a low blow.

"Go to bed, Harry." Draco sighed.

"Can I at least have a kiss before you go?" Harry stuck out his bottom lip, not beyond attempting to use his apparent 'adorableness' to win Draco round.

"Walk me to the door and I'll give you a kiss." Draco replied, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to Harry.

At the portrait hole, Draco stopped suddenly, turning around and tugging Harry into his arms. Harry had expected Draco to wait until they were outside and away from prying eyes, but a moment later, Harry found himself bent backwards over Draco's arm, being kissed senseless.

"Night, Harry." Draco said when he finally pulled back, returning Harry to an upright position, before disappearing out of the door without another word.

"Alright, Harry?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see Dean laughing at him from his spot on a nearby sofa.

"You look a little dazed."

"You would too if you'd just been kissed like that." Harry replied defensively.

"Relax, he's only teasing." Ginny piped up from beside her boyfriend.

"You going up now, Harry?" Dean asked.

"May as well." He waited while Dean said goodnight to Ginny, then headed up to the dormitory and his cold and lonely bed.

Ron was still up when he arrived and looked rather startled to find that Harry was alone.

"Good night." Harry said to the room at large, before climbing into bed and closing the drapes.

He was just settling in, when a high pitched scream had him lunging for his wand and diving out from behind the curtains.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, his eyes searching the room for signs of danger.

"Seamus is a little girl, that's what's wrong." Dean was glaring at the Irishman and rubbing his ear.

"What happened?" Harry asked, lowering his wand.

"He _thinks_ he saw a mouse." Dean's tone made it obvious how much stock he put in that story.

"You realise we lived with a pet rat in here for three years, right?" Harry asked, amused despite himself.

"Except it wasn't quite a rat, was it?" Ron grumbled as he disappeared back behind his own bed curtains.

"It wasn't a mouse." Seamus was stood on top of his trunk, his eyes darting nervously across the floor. "It was far too big."

"Then it's probably someone's escaped rat." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It was bigger than a rat, too." Seamus stated determinedly.

"Sure, whatever you say. Maybe it was a unicorn."

"Perhaps it was a cat." Harry suggested, in an attempt to make peace.

Dean snorted, obviously thinking their roommate had imagined the whole thing, but at least Seamus looked a little calmer.

Deciding the situation was under control, Harry headed back to bed, pulling the drapes shut around him and casting a silencing spell for good measure. He may not be getting any real action tonight, but his right hand was better than nothing and had served him well over the years.

Leaning back against the headboard, Harry slid his hand into his pyjama bottoms, wrapping it loosely around his growing erection.

"Draco..." He moaned quietly, as he imagined that the hand was that of his new boyfriend, instead of his own.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Draco himself suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed.

"You called?" Draco smirked, licking his lips as his eyes fastened on the tent in Harry's trousers.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked stupidly, hastily removing his hand.

"I thought you might want a bedtime story." Draco deadpanned, crawling up Harry's body until they were nose to nose. "Why do you _think_ I'm here?"

"What happened to Gryffindor promises?" Harry asked teasingly, relaxing now that he knew he was likely to get what he wanted after all.

"You didn't break your promise, did you?" Draco smirked.

Harry thought back, realising that Draco was right. "You sneaky little Slytherin. And it was you who scared the crap out of Seamus, wasn't it?"

"Are you complaining?" Draco pressed his hips against Harry's.

"Definitely not." Harry grinned.

"Good. Because I can think of far better things for you to be doing with your mouth right now."

Leaning forward, Harry closed the gap between them as he showed Draco exactly what one of those 'better things' could be.

When they finally broke for air it was only to begin a battle with clothing until they lay naked in each other's arms. Pushing Harry onto his back, Draco began kissing his way slowly down Harry's chest. He paused only to suck a nipple into his mouth before continuing on his southerly path.

Harry was half tempted to just let Draco continue. He didn't think he could ever have enough of the feel of Draco's mouth wrapped around him, but he had a goal for this evening.

"Draco?" Harry swallowed nervously.

"Mmmm?"

"I want to... I mean I want you to..."

Draco hesitated halfway down Harry's chest. "You want me to...?"

"I, um..."

"Spit it out, Potter."

"Iwantyoutodoittomethistime."

"You what?" Draco stared at him. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Maybe." Harry blushed even darker.

Draco moved slowly back up the bed until he was lying beside Harry.

"You want me to do 'it' to _you_ this time?" Draco clarified.

"Yes." Harry whispered.

"And 'it' would be...?"

"Fuck me, Draco."

Heat flared in Draco's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry said again, his voice stronger than before. "I've been thinking about it all day."

"Oh?" Draco's hand began stroking lightly over Harry's hip.

"Mhmm." Harry pulled Draco closer, rubbing their erections together. "Ever since you made that comment this morning."

"And which comment would that be?"

"The one about it being my arse next time. And something far bigger than your finger."

Draco shuddered against him as he spoke and Harry realised that Draco seemed to rather like it when Harry's language took a trip into the gutter.

"Turn over." Draco whispered into his ear as he pulled back slightly giving Harry room to move.

When he was settled, lying on his front, Draco pressed himself back against Harry's side. Slowly, he let his fingers trace over Harry's shoulders before skating down his spine.

Draco's hand disappeared briefly and Harry heard him muttering a spell before the fingers returned, now leaving a slick trail over his skin.

"Relax, Harry."

"I am relaxed."

"No you're not." Draco let his fingers probe lightly at Harry's hole.

"I'm just..."

"Scared?"

"No." Harry answered too quickly.

"I won't hurt you."

"I know."

The finger disappeared again and Harry found himself being rolled over onto his side until he was facing Draco again.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? You're so tense I won't even be able to get a finger into you, never mind anything else."

"I want to." Harry stated adamantly.

"Then _relax_."

Harry shivered as Malfoy's hand once more returned to circle his hole. He kept his touch light, not making any attempt to push inside. Harry tried to focus on taking deep, calming breaths but the slow movement of Draco's hand kept distracting him.

His deep breaths became shallow pants as Draco began pressing gentle kisses across Harry's skin, his lips drifting across Harry's forehead and down his jaw. He took a brief detour to suck lightly at Harry's neck before finally settling against his mouth. The kiss was soft at first, their lips moving together languidly, but it soon turned into more.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco's finger finally breach him, pulling back from the kiss to meet Draco's eyes.

"Want me to stop?" Draco asked, watching Harry carefully.

"No, it just feels weird." Harry shifted slightly, as Draco pressed deeper.

"It takes some getting used to, but it feels good, I promise."

"Well you certainly seemed to enjoy it."

Draco laughed. "Want me to show you why?"

He didn't wait for a response before curling his finger to brush over Harry's prostate.

"Fuck! Do that again!"

Draco grinned, repeating the movement until Harry was writhing against him.

"Ready for more?" He asked, allowing a second finger to brush against Harry's opening as the first continued to slide in and out.

"Yes..." Harry moaned, clinging almost desperately to Draco.

The second finger joined the first and Harry moaned again, fucking himself on Draco's hand. It felt far better than he could possibly have imagined.

"More, Draco, please, more."

"Turn over."

Harry did as he'd been asked, rolling onto his front. He whined when Draco's hand disappeared, until he felt something far larger pressing at his opening.

His initial response was to freeze, but he forced himself to relax. This was what he wanted, what he had been unable to stop thinking about all day. Besides, Draco's fingers had felt amazing, surely more would feel even better?

Despite his internal pep talk, Harry was still nervous as he felt Draco begin to push forward.

"Relax, Harry." Draco placed a soft kiss against the back of his neck. "Push back against me, it will be easier."

Harry followed Draco's instructions and was surprised to find it was true. Draco pressed forward until he was buried to the hilt inside Harry, before stopping and allowing him to get used to the feeling of being filled.

"Ok?"

"Just give me a second." Harry panted.

It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Do you have any idea how good you feel?" Draco whispered. "So hot and tight, Harry, so good."

"Move, Draco." Harry moaned as the Slytherin continued to pour seductive words into his ear.

Not needing to be told twice, Draco pulled back slowly, before burying himself again in Harry's body. He repeated the motion a few more times, shifting the angle of each thrust until Harry suddenly cried out.

"Want me to do that again?"

"Yes!" Harry gasped, unconsciously moving his hips to meet Draco's next thrust. "More..."

Draco began to increase his rhythm, making sure to hit Harry's prostate with every shift of his hips. Before long Harry was moaning wantonly, pushing his hips back to meet Draco's thrusts.

When Draco's hand crept around to stroke him, it was more than Harry could take. He cried out Draco's name as he climaxed, his whole body trembling with the force of it. A second later, Draco collapsed bonelessly on top of him.

They lay still for a while, revelling in the afterglow, before Harry began to shift uncomfortably. As lovely as it was to be crushed between Draco and the mattress, he was lying in the wet patch and Draco was surprisingly heavy.

Somewhat reluctantly, Draco rolled off of him until Harry could move again. Languidly, he reached for his wand to clean up the mess before collapsing exhaustedly beside Draco.

"So did you enjoy that?" Draco asked, sliding up behind Harry and pulling him back against his chest.

"Mhmm." Harry sighed contentedly, twining his fingers through Draco's where they rested against his stomach.

"Well maybe if you're very good we can do it again later." Draco whispered seductively, nibbling lightly on Harry's ear lobe.

"Is that a promise?"

"Definitely. Though you realise, now that you have me as your boyfriend, there are going to have to be some changes in your life."

"Oh? Like what?" Harry turned over to face Draco.

"Well for one, I am now the most important person in your life, second to none."

"Of course, that goes without saying." Harry didn't quite manage to deliver the line with a straight face, earning him a pinch from Draco.

"Also, you will have to start dressing better."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Well right this moment, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it." Draco gave Harry a saucy smile as his gaze roved briefly over Harry's naked body. "But usually it's appalling."

"Thanks, Draco." Harry said sarcastically.

"Just you wait, I'll take you shopping and then you'll realise how damn hot you can look if you just put a bit of effort into it."

"You're going to take me shopping?" Harry laughed. "I dread to think what that will be like."

"Scared, Potter?" Draco teased lightly.

"You wish." Harry grinned back, settling himself more comfortably in Draco's arms and letting his eyes drift closed.

FIN


End file.
